spiralmountainfandomcom-20200215-history
Banjo Kazooie
Released in 1998, this game has set the bar for all 3D platforming games, with its lush, expansive worlds and brilliant characters; this game is a must for all who seek an adventurous tale of good and evil. Synopsis One day at the top of her tower, Gruntilda the Witch asks her magical cauldron Dingpot who is ‘the fairest of them all’ but doesn’t get the answer she was expecting. In a fit on envious rage, Gruntilda swoops down from her castle to Spiral Mountain and kidnaps the defenseless Tooty so she can steal her beauty. Seeing the kidnapping, Bottles the Mole alerts Tooty’s brother, Banjo, and his sharp-beaked friend Kazooie to what has happened. Now Banjo and Kazooie must enter the witch’s lair and trek through 9 difficult worlds so they can save Tooty and defeat Gruntilda. While traveling through these various worlds, Banjo and Kazooie must collect Jiggies(Jigsaw pieces) to progress to another location, Music Notes to open more doors in the lair, and Jinjos, small creatures that reward Banjo and Kazooie with a Jiggy if they find all 5 in each world. Along the way, Bottles teaches the duo new moves and abilities, and Mumbo Jumbo, a shaman, transforms the two into various animals to accomplish certain tasks that they could not achieve in their original forms. Finally, after gathering enough Jiggies, the two face the witch in a trivia game over a lava pit. The prize for winning is Tooty, but losing the game gets you a one-way trip into the boiling lava. After answering all the questions correctly, the duo rescue Tooty, only to have Gruntilda escape. At the top of the lair, Banjo and Kazooie face off against Gruntilda for the final battle. With the help of the Jinjos that they rescued throughout their adventure, the creatures summon a robot called the Jinjonator. After dealing many blows to the witch, the Jinjonator deals a powerful final blow that causes Gruntilda to fall off the tower, and being crushed under a boulder. The duo celebrates their victory with a trip, anticipating their next game. But unbeknownst to them, while Gruntilda's minion Klungo tries to remove the boulder, the witch swears revenge on the bear and bird. Worlds Spiral Mountain- Banjo&Kazooies Home. Grunty's Lair- Main Hub world Mumbo's Mountain- First world. Treasure Trove Cove- second world, a beach with a crashed ship and a sand castle. Clankers Cavern- third world, clankers home BubbleGloop Swamp- fourth world, a swamp with a turtle Freezeezy Peak- fifth world, What a loverly snowman Gobi's Valley- sixth world, a desert Mad Monster Mansion-seventh world, a run down spooky house. Time for EXTREME MAKEOVER: HOME EDITION Rusty Bucket Bay- Eighth world,a Rusty ship with no bucket Click Clock Wood- 4 worlds in the ninth world,... a bever... Banjo Kazooie Team "Chief of Ideas" Producer/Lead Designer - Gregg Mayles "More Ideas" Senior Designer - George Andreas "Chief Keyboard Tapper" Lead Programmer - Chris Sutherland "Deputy Keyboard Tapper" Senior Programmer - Morten Broderson "Deputy Keyboard Tapper" Senior Programmer - Paul Machacek "Deputy Keyboard Tapper" Senior Progammer - Graham Smith "Keyboard Tapper" Programmer - Kieren Connell "Keyboard Tapper" Programmer - Rhys Lewis "Other Keyboard Tapping" Programmer - Mark Motzand Wilson "Chief Scribbler" - Steve Mayles "Cartoony Bits and More Scribbling" - Ed Bryan "Scene Crayoner" Backgrounds - Steven Hurst "More Sketching" - John Nash "Other Doodling" - Chris Peil "Big Noise Maker" Music and Sound Effects - Grant Kirkhope "Strange Noise Makers" Sound Effects - Eveline Fischer, Lee Ray, Chris Seavor "Chief Free Player" Lead Tester - Huw Ward "Rare Free Players" Rare Testers - Steven Brand, Gareth Glover, Gavin Hood, Steve Malpass, Adam Munton, Shaun Read, Jamie Williams, Andrew Wilson, David Wong "Spell Book" Manual - Leigh Loveday "Word Swopping" Translators - Claude Moyse, Markus Pfitzner, John Kraft, Dennis Ducommun, Julien Bardakoff "Bean Counting" Marketing - Joel Hochburg